No need for an alternative universe
by phonix2
Summary: What? Who is this? A new character seems to has entered the masaki household. But yet something is different about him. Could he be from another world?


No need for an alternative universe

Just an idea I had. Hope you like it. I apologize for any silly errors.

_All Tenchi Muyo characters and corporations mentioned in this story belong to their respected owners and in no way, shape or form am I claiming that I own them. (Boy, I think by this point you know the drill)…_

In an alternative universe far, far away lived the greatest scientist in the ever known. A scientist so great that she knew answers well beyond which any human mind could conjure up. In fact, that probably explains why she's not even human. Washu, the red haired scientist tapped furiously on her almost holographic looking keyboard. She was alone in her sub space domain laboratory, as usual working on some ingenious experiment. Her bright green eyes scanned across her computer screen several times. She was getting closer to another important breakthrough, she could feel it. Something that would alter the way we looked at the universe forever. The sky darkened outside the Masaki household. Rain began pouring down so hard, it looked as though the heavens themselfs had opened up. Lightening raged across the sky. In contrast the sub space laboratory seemed to have an air of utmost peace. After all, it had to have the perfect working environment to house the greatest scientist!

"Almost there now." She said breaking the silence and giving a wide grin. "I Washu, the greatest scientist in the universe. Shall create the greatest machine that the universe has ever seen!" She let out a very theatrical laugh. If one were standing beside her, they would be tempted to just run away and leave her to her mad scheme. Suddenly, she stopped laughing and let out a loud yawn. "Better make sure to get some sleep. A women as beautiful and talented as I doesn't want to lose her good looks and charm." She thought as she began to continue her typing.

"Alright, all I have to do now is click this button and it's all done." Washu grinned yet again pleased with her audacious work. For days straight had to be a new target.

"It's done, it's finally done!" She clapped and again letting out a another rather mad laugh.

The sound of thunder continued to roar across the skies. What new menacing creation had she accomplished?

**London, Great Britain GMT 10:00AM**

_Ringggggggggggggggg!_

"Who, what, where, when?" The teenager said jumping halfway out of bed. His mind still steadily tuning into the current situation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to steal the horses, I didn't mean to steal the horses!" He shouted as though apologizing to some unknown entity. He stopped shouting and looked around. "Wait a second this isn't…"

His eyes scanned around his bedroom for the source of the noise. He narrowed his eyes on the alarm clock.

"Grrrrrr, stupid thing!" He grunted as he reached out and grabbed his alarm clock. "Why did mum have to buy me this stupid old one? I could've just used my mobile phone." He grumbled as he turned it off and placed it back on his bedside cabinet. He stretched his arms and let a out big yawn_. _After a few moments of sitting down crossed legged on his bed. The teenager rubbed his still sleepy eyes and decided to get out of bed.

"Ow!" He said suddenly as his bare feet hit the ground.

Slowly, he lifted up his feet to see that he had stepped on his small modelling figures. "I really should consider cleaning up my room. It's an absolute mass!" He sighed heavily. Indeed, his room was a wreck! Sheets of paper were scattered all over the floor, empty bottles of water and coke cans lay piled up on top of his selves. Even his clothes somehow didn't seem to have find their way into a cupboard. The teenager let out another long yawn and scratched. his head "Why the hell did I wake up so early? It's a bloody Saturday!"

He bend down and began to clean up some of the toy models on the floor when suddenly, there was a loud knock on his bedroom door. _  
_

"Hurray up and open the door Sam!" Shouted an annoyed voice from behind the closed door.

"Why can't you open up the door yourself Ashley?"

"Because the stupid door is jammed, just hurry up and open it."

Sam looked down near the bottom of his white bedroom door; a huge pile of t-shirts would explain why the door wouldn't budge. He simply kicked them out of the way, opened the door and was greeted by the face of his angry looking older sister.

"Hello sis." He grinned.

"Oh God, what the hell is that smell!" Ashley said covering up her nose and turning her head in disgust.

"That's what us boy's call a man's smell." Sam replied with a cheeky look on his face.

" Yeah right, only you weird ones." His sister mocked. " Anyway, I bet with you being so cheerful. You've forgotten why your up so early?" She crossed her arms waiting for an answer. Her eyebrow slightly began to raise in an impatient manner.

"Nah, of course not…" Sam's voice trailed off as he tried to think of why. Eventually, after a few moments he gave up. "Why did I wake up again?"

His sister slapped the palm of her hand on her forehead in frustration. "You really are such an idiot! You totally forgot that you were supposed to help clear the garage. But, as usual now I have to do it instead of you."

"Boy, aren't you a great sis? That's why I'm so lucky to have you." He mocked playfully.

Ashley simply turned her back towards him and began walking towards the stairs. As she reached the first step she turned back to face him. "Don't think you're getting away with this, you'll have to do all my chores from now on for the whole week."

Sam scratched his head. "Hey, that's a little unfair!"

His sister simply smiled at him cheekily, "Oh and mum said to clear your room. Whatever isn't cleared is going to be sold at our next garage sale." She paused before continuing. " Oh, that must be how you lost your brain and became my idiot brother!" With that she descended down the stairs sniggering to herself. Sam stood on the landing feeling slightly woiunded.

"That's a little harsh. Geez! What's her problem, puberty?" He said as he turned around to enter his bedroom. Unfortunately his sister heard him and raced back up the stairs ready to attack him. Sam darted into his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"You little brat, just wait until you come outside." His sister screamed through the door.

Only when he was certain she was gone did relax himself. Sam sighed heavily. He was now faced with the daunting task of cleaning his room.

"Well at times like this, the best thing you can do is watch some anime." He concluded as he began rummaging around for his laptop, when he finally found it he sat down on his bed and turned it on. "Besides, I'm only going to watch a little bit. Then I'll definitely be in the mood to clean." When his laptop turned on he began surfing the net for his favourite anime site. When he found the site he moved his cursor over the search bar and clicked it. Sam paused for a moment trying to remember the name of the anime he'd been watching lately.

"Tenchi muyo, I think that's what it was called right?" He asked as though to confirm it to himself. He licked his lips and waited for the page to load. After a few moments a message appeared:

"_Server error the site is currently undergoing maintenance and will be back up and running shortly." _

Sam sighed and hit the return button. "Time to use plan B then!"

He opened up Google and typed the name there instead. After a few moments several links appeared.

"Good old Google. It never fails to impress me for anime hunting." He chuckled as he searched for a video link. When he found one he clicked onto it. The video loaded and the fimilar theme tune began playing. Sam lay back and began to relax on his bed. When he finished that episode, without a second thought he moved onto the next one.

"Wouldn't life be great if it was like and anime? " he said stretching his arms as he pondered over the thought. He imagined himself living the life of an anime character in a day to day basis.

"Maybe I could live in a world like this one, and have all those hot alien babes around me?" Sam began drooling at the thought of being around, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi even Washu. All the jokes that they would all be having, even all the partying. He would probably even be exploring the galaxy. He sat back and allowed his mind to conjure up all the possibilitie he could think of. When he had finished with his vivid imagination, he stared at his computer screen. It had frozen and numerous strange symbols had appeared.

"Huh, what's this? Oh man, don't tell me some of this site is written in kanji!" Sam moaned as he began highlighting the symbols and deleting them. It suddenly dawned on him as he did so, one of two things were happening: either his hands were getting really hot or his laptop was overheating.

"What the hell!" He said as he quickly removed his hands away from the burning keyboard. As soon as he did so the laptop started shaking furiously as though somehow pressure was building up inside. Sam threw it off him, got off his bed and quickly backed away: "Wh-what's going on?" He asked himself shakily as though expecting himself to come up with a reason.

The heating reached it limit coursing the laptop to blow up. A bright blue light now appeared before him causing him to have to cover his eyes. He could feel a strong gravitation force begin to pull him towards it. Sam felt a feeling of weightless and an unexplainable sense of a distortionment. His vision blurred around him as he blacked out.

I hope you enjoyed that. If I get enough positive feedback I will upload more soon.


End file.
